


In The Woods Somewhere

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pokemon, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Written for Sakana-mas 2019!
Relationships: Taisei Tachibana & Yuudai Tanaka
Kudos: 2





	In The Woods Somewhere

Taisei was starting to realise why everyone said to try and find a Pokemon Center to settle down in at night. The woods were dark with weird lights flitting in the trees, with the occasional creak, groan, and sometimes even a cry. He shuddered, holding his backpack closer to his chest. Maybe I should stop, he thought, doing just that. I’ll let out my Clefairy, she’ll help me feel better. She always does. 

It took a moment of fumbling around the bag to find the right pokeball, but he finally did, tossing it lightly onto the ground. The flash of light from the emerging pokemon was enough to illuminate the surrounding forest and prove that nothing was around. Taisei was relieved to learn that he wasn’t completely surrounded by beady eyes and sharp claws. 

“Clefairy! Clefairy!” The small pink pokemon bounced up and down a little, taking a quick look around them. She moved closer to Taisei’s leg, eyes wide.

“Yeah I know, it’s kinda spooky out here, but it’s okay! We’re together!” The fairy pokemon nodded, hesitantly letting go of her trainer. 

He’d been right. Even though the woods were still scary, having a buddy was helping immensely. She watched the ground, steering them away from tall grass, while he made sure they were going in the same general direction. They should have been out of the woods at any moment, but the woods just kept going. Maybe his math was off, maybe he’d taken the wrong trail, maybe….

His musings were cut off by a very human cry of fear, somewhere off of the path. Both he and Clefairy paused for a second before he put the pokemon back in the ball, and heading that way, Taisei running without paying attention to where he was going. Branches hit his face as he ran, following the intermittent cries. 

He stumbled to a stop at the edge of a small clearing to see a blonde boy about his age crouched over the smallest Eevee Taisei had ever seen. A Gastly was menassing them, hovering above the two. Taisei dropped to his knees, pulling out a different pokeball and throwing it. His Girafarig came out, rearing both heads. It saw the Gastly and crouched, waiting for Taisei’s command. 

“Girafarig, use Psybeam!” The pokemon obeyed, shooting a beam of light at the Ghost pokemon. The Gastly faltered, weakening. Taisei pulled out a new pokeball, and threw it. It worked, the Gastly going into the ball. 

There was silence in the clearing for a second, before the blonde boy looked up. He blinked, staring up at Taisei, who was gathering his new pokemon from the ground. Straightening up, he turned to the boy.

“Are you okay?” He held out a hand, waiting as the boy took it and pulled himself up. 

“Yeah,” the boy said, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah I’m. Thank you.” He sniffed, leaning back down to scoop up his Eevee. 

“I’m Taisei! Wanna stick together? It’ll probably be light soon but I’m not too sure.” He smiled and pulled his backpack on, waiting for a reply.

“Uh… sure. Yeah.” The boy held his Eevee close, tentatively crossing the clearing. “I’m. I’m Yuudai.” 

“Nice to meet you, Yuudai! Let’s get you to a Pokemon Center.” Yuudai nodded, following Taisei out of the clearing and back towards the trail.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Taisei and Yuudai are beginning trainers. I used the pokemon pics that Mad drew one time to pick which each of them had!


End file.
